


Just a Little Bit Closer

by Matt_doesnt_care



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Laura is Bi, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Longing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Bonding, Simone is a Shipper, slight slut shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matt_doesnt_care/pseuds/Matt_doesnt_care
Summary: Fibbage Enough About You was one of Brian’s favorite games to play, but it had brought up a question about Pat that Brian had taken advantage of: the question was “Pat’s ideal Saturday would definitely include _________.” Brian had answered with “spending time with Brian.” which made sense to the unobserved, as they were best friends and close coworkers. Simone, however, was fairly observant.“Now, Brian, would that be with or without pants time?”Heavily inspired by Closer by The Tiny





	Just a Little Bit Closer

It was a long night of recording jackbox, and Brian was getting tired; arguably too tired to drive home. Fibbage Enough About You was one of the young man’s favorite games to play, but it had brought up a question about Pat that Brian had taken advantage of: the question was “Pat’s ideal saturday would definitely include _________.” Brian had answered with “spending time with Brian.” which made sense to the unobserved, as they were best friends and close coworkers. Simone, however, was fairly observant.

“Now, Brian, would that be with or without pants time?” she had said with a smirk. Pat had put in an edit mark as soon as she said that, reminding himself to remove that remark when editing.

To Brian’s relief, no one had noticed it apart from himself and Pat, who firmly elbowed Simone as an indicator to change the subject silently. She had backed off, not wanting to offend or out anyone.

That was almost two hours ago now, and Brian was still thinking about it as he packed his things in the now almost empty office-space. His hand tensed a bit when he grabbed his phone. “Hey, Pat?” he asked the taller man who was next to him, startling him slightly.

“Yeah, Bri? What’s up?”

“You’re gonna edit what Simone said out, right?”

Pat smiled slightly, not looking up from his phone at Brian. “What did she say? I can make sure I remove it for you.” he played dumb; something he was fairly good at.

“You know, the joke about me being attracted to you?” He said quietly, putting his backpack on. “‘C-Cuz i’m not, you know?” He added on, walking a bit closer to Pat.

“Oh… that one.” he smiled, finally looking over. “I guess I can, if you really want me too.”

Brian smiled slightly, hugging pat as he always did before leaving. “Thanks, man.”

Pat held the hug longer than usual, his hands resting lower on Brian’s back, only a few inches higher than his ass. “Anything for you, Brian.” he whispered, making Brian flush and jerk away.

“Uh, y-yeah… thank you again… are we still on for movie night tomorrow?” He asked, coughing nervously.

Pat nodded. “Of course! I’ll be bringing the candy and popcorn, right?”

“Yeah, I’m handling the movie and Laura is ordering the pizzas.”

“Got it. Later, man.”

“Bye, Pat…” and with that, Brian walked out of the office and to his car, not even bothering to put on spotify as he drove home in a contemplative silence.

He got home to find Laura asleep on the couch and Zuko glaring at him. They fell asleep watching a comedy, and the animated title screen had been on loop for god knows how long. Brian tuned it off, put a blanket on his older sister, scooped Zuko’s litter box, and then retreated to his room. With the door locked, he pulled out his laptop and pulled up the polygon youtube channel.

He searched for anything with Pat in it. It was a nightly routine for him to listen to his voice and pretend that he was here with him, caressing him, holding him, fucking him. The moment Brian heard his best friend’s voice, he melted. His hands felt his own body, ripping off his clothes in a hasty way. He was rushed and hungry, his hand grasping his cock in a rough way. _Fuck, Pat!_ He yelled in his head, giving himself a sloppy handjob. He messed with his tip, playing with the beads of precum that dribbled out of him. His hips bucked up in a desperate attempt to finish himself off.

“Pat!” he moaned out loud, before covering his mouth with his pillow, biting down as hard as he could as tears ebbed at the corners of his eyes. With a final stoke and hip-buck, Brian released his load into his cupped hand, before hastily running to the bathroom to wash his hand. He hadn’t bothered to dress, of course, given that his sister was asleep. Guilt ate at him as he was reminded that he was thinking this way about his best friend-- his presumably straight best friend. It hurt him to remember that his dreams will always stay just that: a dream-- no, a fantasy. A stupid “What if” scenario that has no chance of being a reality.

He pulled himself back to reality when he heard his sister knock on the door. “Brian? You okay?” she said loud enough for him to hear.

He quickly threw a towel around his waist and opened the door, looking down slightly to meet her eyes. “Hi, sorry, yeah. I’m done now.” He walked to push past her, but she stopped him with a firm hand to his chest.

“No, then. The answer is no-- Brian, why were you crying?”

 _Crying?_ He felt his cheek with the index finger of his free hand, his heart sinking. He was crying when he thought about Pat. “Allergies?”

“Bullshit. What’s wrong? Is it Pat again?” she asked in an understanding way. She was the only one who knew that Brian had these feelings for Pat, and while it meant he had someone he could talk to, he never really took her up on it. “What happened?”

With a heavy sigh, he simply said, “I feel guilty.” He then hurriedly pushed past her and into his room.

Laura let out a pained sigh, watching him vanish behind the door. She walked up to it and leaned against it’s frame. “Brian, never feel guilty for having emotions, okay? I love you. Goodnight Jabroni.”

“N-Night Sis…” He said, crawling under his covers and desperately trying to drift asleep.


End file.
